Recueil d'One Shots Ran et Shinichi Conan
by AirichiPanda
Summary: Plusieurs OS courts, longs, sur le couple ShinRan de Détective Conan.
1. OS 1: La musique

**Petit écrit sur ce couple :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Résumé:** Shinichi s'améliore en chant, mais Ran sait que ce n'est pas normal. Alors elle se lance, et recherche une explication._  
_

**Genres:** Comédie / Romance.

**Rating:** K.

* * *

"_La musique me réchauffe_". Comment pouvait-il comprendre ces paroles alors qu'il ne s'y connaît pas du tout en musique? Elle devait trouver la cause de ce changement, on ne peut pas apprendre autant de choses en seulement quelques jours! Elle ferait tout pour ne pas admettre sa haute intelligence... Mais il est repartit, et pour un long moment cette fois. Celui qu'elle croit être un simple enfant révéla aussi sa performance au chant, mais comment est-ce possible? Plein de questions envahirent sa conscience. Jusqu'au moment où le jeune assistant de son père lui dit que son amie l'avait tellement bien aidé qu'en seulement l'espace de cinq jours il apprit les bases, et astuces des stars. Mais qui... qui a pu lui faire apprendre toutes ces choses, un enfant? Non... Non... "_Shinichi-niichan connaît une fille, elle est super douée dans ce domaine, alors c'était facile_" lui répondit l'enfant pour la faire sortir de ses questionnements. Quoi? finalement, c'était une fille qui était derrière tout ça... Le prétendant grand détective n'a qu'à se préparer au pire!


	2. OS 2: Un problème durant le mariage

**J'accepte toutes les propositions de thèmes et sujets :)**

* * *

**Résumé:** Shinichi tarde à la cérémonie de son mariage avec Ran. Et la cause rend la jeune fille très en colère.

**Genres:** Romance / Hurt / Comfort.

**Rating:** K.

* * *

Ran courut de toute ses forces vers la chambre où se trouvait son père. Elle poussa la porte et reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrier:

- C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu?!

Kogoro était avec Eri et Yosaku, ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Ran avait pu courir avec sa robe de marié, mais ils savaient tous qu'elle ne s'en souciait guère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit l'avocate en croisant les bras. Il est avec Megure, il ne risque pas de tarder.

La karatéka s'énerva et partit en claquant violemment la porte derrière-elle.

- Comment peut-il tout ignorer pour une enquête?! Pensa-t-elle en marchant avec de grands pas vers sa chambre. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose… J'aurais dû l'en empêcher!

**Flash Back.**

- Où vas-tu, Shinichi? Il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant la cérémonie!

- Je vais juste prendre l'air. Sourit-il. Je ne vais pas tarder.

Et plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, Shinichi ne revenait pas. Ran su à travers les dires de Heiji qu'il était allé enquêter avec la police pour un meurtre. Son inquiétude s'effaça pour céder place à la colère et à la tristesse.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Elle pleurait à présent, seule dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- Je veux être seule, Sonoko! Dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Silence.

Porte qui s'ouvre.

- Je t'ai dit que… Articula-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net.

- Si j'avais la possibilité de me déguiser comme Kid, je serais venu en Sonoko.

- Va-t-en, Shinichi. Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Quoi? Tu ne veux plus de moi? Rétorqua-t-il avec une moue.

Elle se leva et alla vers lui.

- Oui, je ne veux plus de toi! Tu ne pense qu'à tes enquêtes même dans un moment aussi important!

Elle le frappait sur son torse.

- Ran…

- Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai souffert en t'attendant, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? Non… J'ai commis une faute en croyant que tu pouvais aimer autre chose que les cadavres!

Elle allait partir, mais il la retint de son bras.

- Lâche-moi!

- Je n'était pas partis chez Megure.

Cette déclaration la calma légèrement.

- J'étais réellement partis me promener un peu. Mais un voleur s'est bousculé sur moi durant sa fuite, et comme j'ai voulut l'arrêter, il se défendit et je n'ai pu mettre terme à ses actions qu'après plusieurs minutes.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Ran a remarqué que ses habits étaient très amochés.

- Je l'ai emmené au commissariat et il a fallut que je témoigne. Je savais que ça aurait pris trop de temps alors j'ai appelé Heiji pour vous dire que j'avais une enquête. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète.

Elle ne su quoi lui dire, seuls leurs sourires exprimaient leurs accords.

* * *

J'avais pensé à une histoire de ce genre durant le mariage, disons que Shinichi est capable de faire ce genre de bêtises. xD

Proposez-moi ce que vous voulez, j'attend vos reviews :)


End file.
